Imaginary Thoughts
by YukikaRyN
Summary: Riku is confused by her emotions, she tries to tell her first love Daisuke that she loves him, but she can't. Dark's in love with her, and she doesn't notice him until now, which finally makes Daisuke notice her.Krad suddenly appears in her life. R
1. Imaginary Thoughts

**Introduction- Weary night of Forever**

_Those crimson eyes, revealing everything straight down to the emotion he's feeling. His voice, so soothing, it sends shivers down my spine. His smile, gives me a sense of security. I mourn for him to be with me, love me actually; but he belongs to the other me, my twin, my other reflection.  
__I knew he loved her, cherished her. He'd catch that same bus every morning, waiting for her, being with her. I can't bear it, every time I'm around him, I want to tell him the truth, the truth, it's what matters most to me at the moment, no, every moment I live. I need to tell him soon…  
__What if he rejects me?  
__What if he tells me straight out that he loves Risa?  
__I'd fall apart. I'll shatter. I'll be broken. Break into pieces._

Riku rested her head upon her pillow, it was a weary night, a calm night. She stared up at the bright stars, the clouds were hardly there, just fading away as Riku thought from time to time, which lasted hours throughout the night. The same questions flowed through her mind, tormenting her deep inside. It was the same, every question, every thought was about Daisuke. Riku was in her room, it was about 2:30 am, she never slept well in days. She sighed wearily.

_He'll never love me, or look upon me. I'm nothing… but a shadow, a mere reflection… of his true love, Risa. He'll never understand. He'll never love me. Love. It's my problem these days, I want someone to embrace me, speak to me, hold me._

Riku sighed again. Her hazel eyes turned to the balcony outside of her room.

_Just once… I've seen Daisuke from that balcony, it's a memory I'll never forget. But, tomorrow, I'll try and tell him, I have to be strong. If he rejects me, I'll have… Dark?_

Riku closed her eyes and giggled silently to herself.

_Me and Dark… I've never thought of that before. That's crazy, I need to sleep now, I've got school tomorrow, it's going to be a… different day._

Riku closed her eyes, and she was soon sleeping, ready for the day to come again.


	2. Imaginary Emotions

Chapter 1-Silent Nights, Screaming Mornings

It took Riku forever to get ready for the day, she made herself look as perfect as she can possibly make herself. She brushed her silky caramel hair, till there was no knots in it, she even started wearing a bit of make-up. This surprised her, she realized what Daisuke was doing to her, and she was beginning to be like Risa. She hated it.

o

Riku was sitting on the grass outside of Azumano Middle School. It was a bright day; the sky was a light blue, clear of clouds, and the sun shining bright. Riku reached into her pocket and grabbed out a piece of paper. It was from Dark, she found it on her desk a couple nights ago, when her first kiss was stolen from her. It was a very short note, it read:

_Riku,_

_I want to see you again, and I need to tell you something  
__Meet me outside your house, in the backyard in a couple of days._

_Dark_

Riku sighed, '_What would happen if I see him?_' She stared at the note and wondered if she should see him. "Harada-san?"  
She looked up to see Daisuke, he smiled down at her and sat down beside her, "You're here early Harada-san"  
"Yeah… I woke up… um, pretty early" Riku was blushing. She tried to control it, '_This is stupid!!_' She clenched her fists to control her emotion. She looked over to him; she just adored his smile, and his crimson eyes. Daisuke looked over to her, "anything wrong?"  
Riku looked down, "I've… got to… tell you... something… important." '_Just say it and get it over with! I promised myself I'd do this today and this is the perfect time_"  
Daisuke looked at her, confused, "Ok."  
"I…"  
She took a deep breath, '_say it and run away…_'  
"I've had… a…"  
Riku started shaking, her heart was pounding against her chest, and she was scared, "crush on..."  
'_Oh my god, I can't say it, it's too weird_' Riku got up, "I'm sorry for wasting your time!!" She turned around and ran towards the entrance of the school. She ran towards her locker and sat down in front of it, bringing her knees close to her chest, she cupped her face with her hands. She was still shaking and her heart was pounding, she was that scared to tell Daisuke.

_I wonder if he noticed I was shaking when I tried to tell him? My heart is racing so fast!_

She sat there, and made up her mind, '_might as well see Dark tonight…_'

The day was hell for Riku, she had been avoiding Daisuke all day, she ran into Satoshi, he even scared her half to death. Risa has been talking about Dark all day, and Riku was getting so annoyed. She couldn't believe how much Risa was in love with Dark, it was pretty desperate, Riku thought.

She was at home, in her room, staring in at the mirror. The image that reflected back at her was Risa. This wasn't Riku, but it's going to be now, everyone knew the difference between the two, the mirror's image is different only by the hair, and the voice inside, which makes up Riku's attitude. Risa seemed to have none at all.

Riku looked at the clock, 8:00 pm, Dark should be outside. 'I'll make this quick' Riku got up and walked to her backyard outside. She stood there, admiring the flowers. There was a sudden gust of wind and Riku turned around. There he stood, his violaceous hair in his face, his lavender eyes staring at her, with a grin. The light emanated from the moon, lightened his face, it was hard to admit for Riku, he was handsome. Riku's caramel hair looked as if it was mahogany in the moon's light.

Riku's feelings changed from a desolated child to a treasured girl, that was favored by the one and only, Dark. He had a look of amusement as he spoke, "I'm surprised you came Riku-chan" Riku flinched, _'chan!?_' Riku forced herself to talk, without stuttering, "I am too…"

Dark walked towards her. Riku felt like she wanted to back away, but she stood her ground. Her copper eyes fixated upon him, his every movement. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her, "you're different, unique, I like that. You're not like other girls I've seen in my lifetime."  
"I would guess you fell in love sometime in your life, other than to me"  
"I did… Harada Rika. You remind me of her, your attitude I would guess."  
"What did you want to tell me?" Riku said, almost in a cold voice.  
"I love you"

Riku's heart sank, those were the words she wanted to hear from Daisuke. Her eyes watered, and she looked down. It felt, well… nice to hear someone saying that to her, but did he really mean it?

She choked, "Do you mean it?"  
Dark held out his hand, there was a heart shaped pendant, encrusted with sapphire jewels. "Yes, I do mean it, and this time, I won't make a mistake, I won't lose you as I did to Harada Rika."  
Riku couldn't hold back, he'd won her so easily, she thought she was pathetic, a fool. Riku hugged him, words couldn't form in her head, as she tried to answer, but they were lost, overlapped by her emotion. She was shaking, afraid, but she felt a sense of security when he held her, he hugged her back. The hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Until now, she never felt so loved.

All this time, she was mourning her love for Daisuke; he never showed an emotion of love to her. Making her mourn for more.

'_Maybe for now, I'll give up on Daisuke'_

Chapter 2- Visualized Love

Just yesterday, Riku was lustful towards Daisuke. Now, she had feelings for Dark as well.

It was around 8:00 pm on a Saturday. Riku did nothing but mope around in her room. Then she decided to walk to the park, it was nice actually. The dewdrops on the trees made them glitter in the moon's light. The scent of fresh grass, and the clean air made it easy to breathe.  
Riku sat down on the bench and closed her eyes. It was amusing to her of all the scents and the solitude.

There was a small gust of wind, and Riku thought it was Dark immediately. She opened her eyes but to see the opposite of him. His chrome hair falling in his face, just like Dark's, except one part of his bangs was much longer than the rest. His gold eyes reminded Riku of a demon or a cat. She didn't know which. The clothes he was wearing was only white and a little bit of yellow and purple. Then it hit her he had wings. "Did Dark come by here?" He said in a calm, collected voice. Riku tried to find her voice, mobilized by the man that was standing in front of her. "Um… no" She looked down.  
Who is this guy? Why does he look so much like Dark and why is he looking for him?  
"My name is Krad" His gold eyes staring down at her. He then turned away ready to leave. Riku found her voice again, "wait!" He looked back again at her, "hm?"  
"Um… why are you looking for Dark?"  
"So I could kill him"  
Riku looked down at the ground, disappointed. _'He's going to kill Dark…_'

Krad walked towards her and grabbed her chin, firmly, but lightly. He forced her head up, "You're not infatuated with him, are you?"  
"Everyone is…"  
Krad smirked in amusement. This was turning out to be good. "Would you know, he wouldn't care about you? He's a pedophile, a pervert, a player."  
Riku choked on his words, "no… I thought that too… but-"  
"But what? You should realize what I'm saying is true, I've been trying to catch him for generations. I saw how you females acted towards him. He doesn't care about you"  
"Who would? No one, but him"  
"I would, if I knew you, you're a pretty girl. But you look lost, lost you confidence in him. did you?"  
"I… don't know…"  
"I have to go, my time is up for tonight."

He let go of her chin, turned around, spread his wings and flew off into the night.

_Did I lose my trust in Dark? I'm so lost now; I don't know what's happening anymore… I have to ask Dark later on. And maybe… I'll talk to Daisuke tomorrow. It feels so strange not talking to him._

Riku was crying, her hazel eyes showed her emotion, sorrow. She was unsure of herself.

_And Krad… what was all that about?_

Please Read and review!! 3 Muah! I don't know if I should keep on going or if I should stop and spare you from my fanfics. : /  
-SRF


	3. Imaginary Pain

**Chapter 3 – Never was…**

Riku layed on her bed, she was so confused… she so badly wanted to spend her time with Daisuke. A song rang through her head…

I'd give anything to give me to you… Can you forget the world that you thought yoou knew?  
If you want me… Come and find me… Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe, all your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe, close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

A slight rining noise brought her flying back to reality, the phone was ringing. She stared at it and rushed over and picked it up. "um.. hello?"  
"Harada-san! Ummm… I've got to tell you something…"  
"Ni…Niwa-kun…?  
"meet me at the park near your house, it's important!"  
"um… wa…"  
Daisuke hung up on the other line, and Riku sat there, looking at the phone, with a dumbfounded look on her face. It was puzzling to have such a quick phone call, plus she was surprised Daisuke actually phoned her. She put down the phone and looked outside, just barely she could see the faint glimmering shining light of the street lamps of the park. It was abit nippy outside, so Riku threw on a coat and walked towards the door that lead outside.

_What if this was some kind of selfish prank? Or is this about Risa? It's always about Risa… I know how much he loved her. I've dreamt of having you beside me. Always…_

Riku walked in the solitude, cold night. It was lonely, she stared at the white smoke of her breathe constantly. She was panicking. _'I am such a fool for Daisuke… I'll do whatever it takes for him to talk to me… but I don't want it to be about Risa. It's always about Risa!'_

Riku sat down on the bench and waited, it was getting colder now. _'I shouldn't be doing this…'  
_"hello, you came!" said a friendly voice. It was so soothing… she wanted this to last forever. Tell Daisuke everything… everything. "hey" Riku said in a silent murmur as she looked away. Daisuke sat down next to her and sighed deeply. "This was never easy…"  
Riku looked back at Daisuke, 'what did that mean?'  
Daisuke looked at her, "I… I really do… like you Riku… I don't know… how to explain or… tell you… but I… I… think about you constantly…"  
Riku stared down, this didn't feel as bitter sweet than it should, she heard the words that she always wanted to hear from Daisuke. It just didn't feel right…  
"I…"  
"Please don't… reject me… Riku-san"  
"I can't… reject you Daisuke… because I've always… I've always…"  
'This is so hard…'  
Riku blurted out "I've always loved you!"

She stood up to run but Daisuke grabbed her arm so she couldn't. "I've got to confess to you about something else too…" Riku stared at Daisuke's concerned face, it was as if he was looking for the lost words that he'll be able to form the sentence. "Niwa-kun…"  
"Riku-san…. I am… Dark…"

**Chapter 4 – Tainted Truths**

"I am Dark… the phantom thief…"  
Riku stood there, shocked, "you're… lying… you've got to be lying… Niwa-kun"  
" I wish I was… I… you're the only person I've ever told…"  
"Why? Why did… you tell me this?"  
"I've told you because… I loved you… I wanted to be with you…"  
"If… If you're Dark, prove it!"

Daisuke leaned closer to Riku and kissed her softly on her lips. Riku closed her eyes, this felt…fantastic. Riku opened her eyes, but she didn't see Daisuke's crimson hair, it was lavender. Riku pulled away and there stood Dark. He was in Daisuke's clothes and he looked very disappointed. "It's… true then…"  
"Yeah… it is… I'm sorry"  
"For what?"  
"For lying to you… I meant to tell you. But Daisuke… he loved you more… I can't believe how jealous I am of him"  
"Dark… have you ever loved someone before?"  
Dark sat down on the bench and looked at his feet. "Yes… Harada… Rika…"  
Riku felt herself break, he loved her grandmother… now… she's gone…. nothing but a memory… especially for Dark. "my… grandmother…?"  
Dark nodded, "you're sister…"  
"Risa?"  
"yeah, her, she reminded me so much of her…"  
"you love… Risa then?"  
"I don't think I can… I love you Riku-san, it's confusing… but… I… really do love you"  
Dark got up from the bench and hugged Riku "I love you"  
Riku felt the hot tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "I…"

Riku fell backwards into the damp cold grass. Riku winced in pain as she sat up, she looked up and saw Krad standing over Dark. Dark had a gash of blood coming from his cheek and Riku gasped. "What…"  
Krad turned around and smirked at Riku, "what a surprise… we meet again"  
Riku's gaze was fixated on Dark he looked unconscious. Riku sat there, frozen in terror, every part in her body was paralyzed by fear. "Da…Dark…"  
Krad kneeled down in front of Riku and lifted her chin up, "I didn't hurt you… did I?"  
Riku was immobilized, "I…"  
Krad stroked Riku's cheek, "I'm sorry, but I'm finishing what I came here to do, and don't try to stop me girl!"  
Krad stood up and walked towards the unconscious Dark, and stopped when he was standing over Dark.  
_'Dark… Daisuke… I can't let them… get hurt…"  
_Riku stood up, half dazed and rushed towards Dark, "Dark! Wake up!"  
Krad turned around in fury and took Riku's arm, "shudup girl!"  
Riku winced in pain from the pressure of Krad's grip. "Let… go of me!"

Dark opened his eyes wearily, the faint screams echoed in his mind. He opened them fully and saw Riku. He got up and growled as he spoke, "Let go of her…"  
Krad turned around, he never let his grip on Riku loosen, "You can't fight me… you're useless!"  
Dark smirked, "It's what you think, you never caught me before in your pathetic lifetime!"  
Krad picked Riku up and spread his white wings, "Then find me, and your little girlfriend!"  
Krad leapt into the air and flapped his wings and disappeared into the clouds. "RIKU!"

Riku opened her eyes, everything was going too fast, she was lost. The air was thick, and Riku looked at Krad, the images of the previous moments that passed. _'DARK!'_ Riku struggled, "let me go!"

Krad landed onto a building and threw Riku down and kneeled down beside Riku. "In time… you're precious Dark will come." He grabbed her chin and leaned closer, inches away from her face. "I'll kill Dark tonight, and you're going to be my bait."

Muahaha! Finally! I want to get this story done with! lol... anyways, keep the reviews a-comin' >XD

-SRF Rika


	4. Imaginary Wings

Chapter 5 - Imaginary Wings Silent Thoughts

_How could he just sit there, so still...? Without saying a word and every know and then, he'll take glances at me... is he going to hurt Daisuke?_

Riku sat there, looking at the maleviolent eyes of Krad. Her neck was hurting from falling, and constantly thinking of Daisuke... and Dark. She clenched her fists and yelled at Krad, "Take me back to Dark!"  
Krad just looked back at her with his cold chrome eyes and smirked at her, "If you want to go back so badly, go yourself, find a way off this building"  
Riku turned away from Krad, "I will then!"  
She knelt from the side of the building and stepped onto a statue, and saw a ledge where she could put her other foot. She stepped down and then something grabbed her arm, she looked up and Krad was there, he gripped her arm firmly. "Let go! I'm leaving to see Dai-"  
"Shut up, do you really think I'll let you go?"  
"Let me go!"  
Krad simply lifted her up by the arm and dragged her back to the spot she once sat. He kneeled down and gripped her chin, "Don't do anything stupid, you can't make it on your own"  
Riku shook her head and stood up and attempted to kick Krad, but he dodged it easily by lifting off into the air by his pure white wings. "You're a jerk!"  
Krad knocked Riku over and stood above her, "I would gladly kill you here"  
"If you want to kill me, why don't you let me go off the ledge and attempt to go back to the ground?"  
Krad stood there silently, as if thinking, "try it then, I won't stop you"  
Riku got up and went towards the ledge again and, again, she stepped on the statue and then the ledge, she saw a indent in the building so she put her other foot there. The wind was cold, and it felt like it was going to rip her from the building.

_I've got to find Daisuke... I won't let this wind knock me off! I have to find him..._

Tears fell from Riku's cheek and she continued down, every now and then, one of her hands lost their grip and she'd almost fall. When her arms finally got tired, she sat on another ledge in the building, her arms aching from the strain, and the coldness of the wind. The top seemed so far away now, so Riku thought there was no going back.  
"Tired already?" Came the cold, mocking voice of Krad.  
Riku looked at him, "Shudup! I don't have fancy wings like you or-"  
"Would you like to come back up?" Krad landed on the ledge and kneeled down before her, he held his hand out to her, "would you?"  
Riku slapped his hand away and stood up, "I'd have better chances if I jumped!"  
"You don't have the guts to do so girl" Krad simply smirked at her.  
Riku murmured Daisuke's name and stepped off the ledge. _'Maybe it's... better this... way...'_

Everything seemed like it was rushing upwards, her stomach lurched and she kept her eyes closed. Her fall slowed and she opened her eyes, Krad was there, holding her, he whispered in her ear, "Stupid girl, quit being so stupid"

"Leave me alone, you stalker!" Riku slapped Krad and he just ignored it.  
"Krad" came the voice of Dark.  
Krad and Riku looked and she smiled, "D-Dark!"  
She struggled to get away from Krad, but he held her firmly. "Well, finally you show up, your sense of direction is worse than ever" Krad glared at Dark.  
Dark simply just grinned, "Well, I guess we better get to business hm? But first"  
Dark held out a black feather at Riku, "I'm sorry Riku"  
"Wha-" The dark feather glowed and Riku fell unconcious.

_Daisuke... are you going to be all right?_

Chapter 6 - "Are you Ok?"

Riku awoke and she was laying on the grass in the park. She was damp from the frost on the grass "what..?"

_Oh great! What happened? Where's Dark, Where's D-_

She stopped and saw Daisuke and Satoshi. _'Daisuke... and.. Satoshi?_

She got sat up, she was in pain, so she crawled towards Daisuke and Satoshi. "Niwa-kun... Hiwatori-kun?"  
She prodded Daisuke to try wake him up, but he never moved, Riku panicked and checked his pulse - 'he's still alive'  
"Niwa-kun...? Niwa-kun?" Riku looked over at Satoshi and she realized something, their clothes were torn, bruises appeared and Satoshi's arm was bleeding. "Hiwatori-kun! Wake up!"  
He opened his eyes and stared at her, and he struggled to speak, "I'm... sorry... Riku-san... Daisuke...-"  
He closed his eyes and fell unconcious from the pain. "Hiwatori-kun... what am I going to do?"

_They're so beaten, what happened? What am I going to do?_

"Riku-san, are... you ok?"  
She turned and saw Daisuke sitting up, "Oh Niwa-kun! What happened?"  
Daisuke looked in pain, so Riku sat beside him and held him up, "Niwa-kun... "  
"I'm.. ok, we got to get Hiwatori-kun back... to his house"  
Riku nodded, "How?" She looked at Satoshi, "he's hurt so badly..."  
"I'll help him get home" came Dark's voice once again.  
"I've got to get home..."  
"Please... just stay with us for abit"  
Dark threw Satoshi over his shoulder and picked Riku up, "Dark! I can't-"  
"Shh, it's ok, Daisuke's tired too"

o

Satoshi layed on his bed, his wounds were tended and Riku was told to wait there while Dark went to get something for his wounds as well. Satoshi's turquoise hair fell damply onto his face, his glasses were gone whatsoever.

_What happened to Satoshi? What was he doing with Daisuke in the park? Oh god... this is so confusing..._

Satoshi opened his eyes and sprang up from his bed, Riku fell backwards from the surprising action. He looked around for a moment and looked down at Riku, "Riku-san... what're you doing here?"  
"Dark... brought me here...I've gotta go" She stood up and headed towards the door but was stopped by Satoshi, he stood in front of her, his eyes somehow changed abit. "Stay"  
"Hiwatori-kun, are you alright? You should lay down"  
"Did... Krad hurt you or Daisuke-san?" He stared at her, he looked in pain, but serious.  
Riku stood there, "Krad...? How do you-"  
"I AM KRAD!" Satoshi looked angered.  
Riku stood there, staring at Satoshi, "Yeah right..."  
"Believe that as you will... stay away or you might get hurt."

_'Stay away...? but why...?'_

_OOOk! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I AM SO SORRY! -srf_


End file.
